vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Unggoy
|-|Minor= |-|Storm= |-|Major= |-|Ranger= |-|Heavy= |-|Special Ops= |-|Imperial= |-|Ultra= |-|Jockey= Summary The Unggoy are a sapient species of squat bipedal xeno-arthropodal vertebroid lifeforms in the unified races of the Covenant. They were the fourth species to be assimilated into the Covenant. They are the lowest-ranking species in the hierarchy, and are frequently mistreated by almost every higher-ranking race. Unggoy are primarily used as laborers, slaves, or in combat situations, as cannon fodder. They are one of the later races to be introduced into the Covenant, and were either the second or third Covenant species to be encountered by humans. They are referred to as Grunts by humans, as they are considered weak in comparison to their superiors, because they perform the majority of the physical labor required by the Covenant and they lack the knowledge of combat compared to other Covenant species. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B Physically, 9-B to 9-A with Weapons | Likely 10-A Physically, 9-B to 9-A with Weapons | 10-A Physically, 9-B to 9-A with Weapons | High 8-C Name: Unggoy, Grunt, Monachus frigus Origin: Halo Gender: Varies (Can be Male or Female) Age: Varies Classification: Alien Race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plasma Manipulation (Via Various Weapons), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Plasma Pistols can produce an EMP which can disable electronic devices within range), Heat Manipulation (Plasma Weapons are capable of inflicting injuries including severe third-degree burns, flash vaporization of bodily fluids, instant cauterization of wounds which traps fluids in organs or blood vessels and, in addition to the rapid expansion of heat, can cause ruptures or small explosions within the victim. Plasma Rifles in particular are able to cause fourth-degree burns in which all flesh is completely burned away, leaving only bone tissue. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as convection created by the shots can burn the intended target which can lead to heat trauma or heat stroke due to the exposure to extreme temperatures.), Homing Attack, and Danmaku (Via Needler), Explosion Manipulation (A single Needler needle will explode a few seconds after being embedded in a target, with multiple needles in the target Supercombining to multiply the power of the explosion), Radiation Manipulation (Via Fuel Rod Cannon, which fires radioactive munitions), Self-Destruction | All previous powers plus Homing Attack (Via Plasma Launcher), Invisibility (Via Active Camouflage, Spec. Ops only), Flight (Rangers only Via Jetpack), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Rangers wear engagement suits designed to withstand extreme temperatures) | All previous powers plus Energy Projection (Via Boltshot) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Limited Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack and Danmaku (Goblins utilize Needlers and homing Plasma Launchers), Explosion Manipulation (Goblins utilize a Heavy Needler, which fires Needler rounds that function the same way as a regular Needler except they are far larger and exponentially more powerful, as well as a Shardstorm Launcher which fires a rapid salvo of regular needles.), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma Launcher, Plasma Grenade Launcher, and Plasma Mortar), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Can produce EMPs by walking, and its Plasma Launcher rounds function as EMPs when two or more make contact), Electricity Manipulation (Can emit electrical pulses from its body), Limited Flight (Possesses rocket boosters which can propel it short distances), Berserk Mode (When low on health, a Goblin can go berserk, increasing its overall power), Self-Destruction Attack Potency: At least Human level Physically (Unggoy are physically weak compared to other Covenant races and often portrayed as comparable but weaker to UNSC Marines in strength, but are stated to have a surprising amount of strength for beings of their size), Wall level to Small Building level with Weapons (Plasma Pistols have an output of 45 kW normally and 450 kW when charged, and it often takes only three shots from a Plasma Pistol to kill a lightly armored target like a UNSC Marine. A single Needler needle is capable of cracking ribs and destroying organs, with multiple needles amplifying the power of the explosion significantly. Plasma Grenades have a 13 foot kill radius and are capable of flash-vaporizing all fluid in a human body, which would yield this much energy. The Fuel Rod Cannon is this powerful.) | Likely Athlete level Physically (Stronger than Infantry Grunts), Wall level to Small Building level with Weapons (Brute Spikers are able to tear through heavy armor with ease. Plasma Rifles have an output of 45 kW, and it usually only takes two hits from a Plasma Rifle to kill a lightly armored target.) | At least Athlete level Physically (Stronger than Specialist Grunts), Wall level to Small Building level with Weapons (A fully charged Boltshot can kill a fully-shielded Spartan instantly from within 15 feet.) | Large Building level+ (As a Legendary Boss he should be superior to Promethean Knights and Hunters as well as Wraiths which are this powerful, and should be comparable to the likes of Warden Eternal. Able to oneshot Spartans and most light to medium vehicles. The UNSC considers a single Jockey to be more dangerous than an entire combat lance of Unggoy troops but less dangerous than a file lances, or twelve combat Unggoy) Speed: Below Average Human (Consistently described as being physically slow, and even in a full sprint they run slower than a Marine can walk) | Below Average Human | Below Average Human | Superhuman movement speed with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Is somewhat slower than the average Spartan, but is still able to keep up) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Can carry and wield a loaded Fuel Rod Cannon with one arm and fire it without needing to brace with the other) | Below Average | Below Average | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Human Class | Likely Athlete Class | Athlete Class | Large Building Class+ Durability: Street level (Constantly described as being physically fragile, and are often used as cannon fodder by higher ranking covenant Members as they are usually killed by small arms fire, but even the weakest Grunts can survive multiple shots from an M6C Magnum) | Wall level (More armored and durable than Infantry, able to take more damage than Infantry but not as much as Leaders, Special Ops Grunts are able to take several hits from rifles and plasma pistols, but regularly one shotted by Master Chief) | At most Small Building level (Can take a few hits from Master Chief and Noble Six before going down) | At least Large Building level+ (Can take hits from rocket launchers that are this powerful. Can take hits from Wraith Mortars, Banshees, Mantises, Phaetons, and Scorpions with minimal damage. A whole squad of Spartans using heavy weapons and vehicles required a couple minutes of concentrated fire to bring one down.) Stamina: Very High (Even Infantry are described as having a large amount of tenacity to make up for their poor combat skills) Range: Standard Melee range, Dozens of meters with weapons | Extended Melee range, Dozens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Combat Harness, Plasma Pistol, Plasma Grenade, Needler, Fuel Rod Gun | All previous weapons plus the Plasma Launcher, Plasma Rifle, and Brute Spiker | All Previous Weapons plus the Boltshot | Grunt Goblin (Includes a Heavy Needler or Focus Beam, a Shardstorm Launcher or Plasma Launcher, and a Plasma Grenade Launcher or Plasma Mortar) Intelligence: Low (Unggoy are typically poor warriors in terms of skill, poor shots when not focused, and are generally tactically inept. When witnessing their commanders eliminated during a battle, they often go into a panic and scatter in random directions. However, they possess substantial out of combat knowledge due to their unburdened neural pathways, which allow the Unggoy to absorb knowledge more freely compared to the other Covenant species, allowing them to do things such as develop a clear understanding of two or even three human languages) | Above Average (Specialist Grunts are far more skilled and tactically inclined than that of Infantry, able to wield more powerful and more precise weapons with greater accuracy and effectiveness than Grunts of a lower tier. Spec Ops Grunts in particular are specially chosen for their experience and skill in combat to be part of the Covenant Special Operations team, where they receive special training to become even more skilled) | High (Leaders are highly experienced and skilled in combat, more so than even Specialists, to the point that they are trusted with commanding Kig-Yar along with their own squad of Grunt troops) Weaknesses: Destroying their combat harness will cause them to asphyxiate as they cannot breathe anything but methane. Most Grunts are extremely cowardly and will flee in the face of conflict. | The energy shield protecting the pilot isn't as sturdy as the Goblin's actual armored portions. Key: Infantry (Minor/Storm/Major) | Specialists (Ranger/Heavy/Spec.Ops) | Leaders (Imperial/Ultra) | Jockey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Halo Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Berserkers Category:Mecha Category:Technology Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Covenant Empire